The Army's Revolt
by KurrydaJellydonut
Summary: The Crew is so close to raftel! But, an ongoing revolution complicates things. i sux at summaries! u cant blame me can you?know who luffy's father and jiichan is. have basic knowledge of arcs and what happens in them. Most pairings implied
1. Prologue

**THE ARMY'S REVOLT**

Disclaimers: I do not own One Piece, Trisha, Drake or Neon.

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda while the three other people

are a part of the Neon Drake 39 firm. Now I don't need to get sued.

THANK YOU AND GOOD NI---GOOD AFTERNOON!!

* * *

15 years ago... 

"Ace! Luffy!" The woman outstretched a hand as the marines pulled her away.

The five-year and two-year-old boys stood in the middle of the room, crying in the midst of the confusion and chaos. Marines were scrambling all over the room, upturning desks and breaking down doors and tables or anything else that could hide something.

"No! Don't take them away from me! Ace! Luffy!" She broke free from her captives' grasp and held the boys tight.

"Oka-san, what's going on?!" Ace said in the middle of tears

"Nothing my dear, it will be alright, it will be alright trust me. I'm just going to go somewhere for a while. I'll be back okay?" She reassured the boys as they hiccupped and calmed down.

"You promise?" Ace stuck out his bottom lip.

"Yes, I promise Ace. I'll come back soon." His mother replied. The marines pushed her out the door with the tip of their guns.

"Oka----" Ace called out to her, but, was caught mid-sentence with fear. The man wearing a dog mask slowly approached him, slowly casting his shadow over Ace and Luffy. Seeing the two boys cower, he laughed and took off the mask, revealing gray hair and a beard and mustache.

"Hello you two," He smiled a smile that scared the wits out of them. "I am your jii-chan." The shadow became larger, and it seemed to swallow the brothers and grow.

* * *

5 years after the previously mentioned events... 

She climbed up on a tree that settled its branches on the top of the wall.

"So you're really leaving." She looked down and saw a boy with green hair looking up at her.

"Yep! You bet I am nii-chan." She responded trying to not slip on the sappy branches.

"Why? It's good for us here!"

She sighed. Her reason was so simple, yet it motivated her enough to abandon her brother and try to look out for herself.

"Why?" He asked again, pushing her to answer.

"I don't want to be a swordswoman. So there is no point in staying in this dojo."

Now it was his turn to sigh. "I guess I can't argue with you then. I want to be a swordsman, you don't. I guess it's better for us this way."

Her face softened as optomisim spread across it. "I might be leaving but--"

He looked at her, puzzled. "But what?

"Take this. So we'll always be together." She untied the bandana on her head and threw it down at him.

He looked at the black cloth in his hands. "Your bandana! But Sh---!" No point arguing, she was gone.

Zoro grabbed his two swords. "I hope Kuina's still waiting for me." He muttered and walked away, the moonlight reflecting off his green hair...

* * *

Luffy winced as Ace brought the warm towel to the wounds on his face. 

"Stop figeting Luffy!!" Ace was ready to slap him with the wet towel. "To be a _strong marine." _He mimicked his grandfather with a girly voice. "Ya right. He threw you down a cliff!!If he wants us to be _strong marines, _he should just train us himself!!" Ace seemed to be talking to noone. He stood up "Don't move okay? I don't want you to bleed all over the place."

"Fine..."Luffy scowled as his nii-chan went to clean the bloody towel.

* * *

Two Weeks Later... 

She walked around the forest.

"Hmmmm...I AM LOST!!" she declared to a nearby tree. "I have to calm down and think. Calm down." She closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them again. "Doesn't work."

She pushed up her sleeve, revealing a small white sticky patch on her shoulder.

"Ne...It's usless!" She tore it off and pocketed it. Then, there was rustle in the brush. She spun around.

"Friend or Foe?!" A man shouted as he appeared out of the little bush behind her.

"Or?" She said, puzzled. Suddenly, 11 more people appeared out of various trees and bushes. A man, who seemed to be the leader of the group, walked up to her.

"She seems to be alone." He bent down and looked at her in the eyes. "An orphan eh? C'mon boys! Let's bring her to Dragon-sama!" He laughed and hoisted her by the back of her shirt. She figured that now she was being kidnapped.

* * *

Well, that was the end of the prologue. Trisha, Drake and Neon will be mentioned in later chapters. That is all. 


	2. 2: You feel me coming

**THE ARMY'S REVOLT**

Disclaimers: I do not own One Piece, Trisha, Drake or Neon.

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda while the three other people

are a part of the Neon Drake 39 firm. Now I don't need to get sued.

YES! I OWN TAKONO!!Not, she's just my best friend.

* * *

The Thousand Sunny seemed to glide peacefully on top of the sea. Zoro sat down in his usual napping place. He looked up at the clouds that bounced over his head. It was the perfect day yet, it was not perfect. Zoro untied the bandana from his arm and tied it on the Wado. He admired his work. _'Ten years...it's really been that long. Kuina, I'm still keeping my promise. As for you, little hyper brat...when the HELL am I going to see you again?! Are you even thinking about your stupid patches?!' _Zoro looked up at the sky again, keeping up this trail of thought. 

"ZOOOOOOOOOOO-ROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Luffy jumped happily into his first mate's lap. "Im bored!"

Zoro tensed. You could see his vein popping out. "Why don't you go annoy ero-cook or nagahana or what not?!"

Luffy stuck out his bottom lip. "They're bu-sy!" he whined

"Fine." Zoro rolled his eyes and sighed. "What do you want to do?"

* * *

"DRAKE!!!DRAKE DRAKE DRAKE DRAKE DRAKE DRAKE DRAKE DRAKE DRAKE DRAKE DRAKE!!!" Shinzo bounced into the room and starts poking her sleeping companion."DRAKE DRAKE DRAKE DRAKE DRAKE DRAKE DRAKE DRAKE DRAKE!!DRAKE DRA-----"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME?!!??!"He shouted and sat up

Shinzo, a little startled, said with a small voice. "Patches please?"

He put his head back in the pillow and muffled "Here take em'. Just don't start chewing them like last time." He reached an arm out from the bed and threw a box from the dresser next to him at her.

"ARI-GATOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" She shouted as the force of the impact threw her out the door.

"Geez, how is that kid Dragon-Sama's most trusted advisor?!" He muttered and fell back asleep.

* * *

"My soon-to-be fellow Shichibuki and the Most Honored Gorosei, I present to you, the body of Portgas D---"

The sack Blackbeard brought with him was opened, revealing a boulder with the words 'My Name Is Bob' scribbled on it.

"NANI!?" He shrieked, and the Shichibuki laughed.

END OF CHAPTER


	3. A new vibration

**THE ARMY'S REVOLT**

Disclaimers: I do not own One Piece, Trisha, Drake or Neon.

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda while the three other people

are a part of the Neon Drake 39 firm. Now I don't need to get sued.

YES! I OWN TAKONO!!Not, she's just my best friend.

* * *

"BLACKBEARD! YOU BROUGHT US HERE FOR NOTHING!!!" Doflamingo shouted. 

"B--bu--but" Blackbeard stuttered out.

"But what?" Mihawk said, keeping his composure.

"HE WAS HERE!I--I HAD HIM!!" Blackbeard spat out.

"But, you **don't**. Go get us a _real _pirate. Not some boulder named "Bob"!" Bartholomew spat at Blackbeard.

Blackbeard's expression turned from shock to rage. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU---PORTGAS D. ACE!!"

* * *

"Dragon-sama! Dragon-sama!" Trisha slammed the door open, startling him. "Sh-i-Shi-Sh-i-Shinzo found someone on shore not breathing! He has the Whitebeard symbol on his back! Could it be----" 

"YES!" Dragon broke her off "WE MUST HURRY!" they ran off

On the shore...

Poke poke poke. Shinzo poked him. Poke poke poke.Chew chew chew. She chewed on something in her mouth. She stared at him. Stare stare stare. She couldn't see his face, since he was lying face flat on the sand, his tatoo standing out of his pale complexion. She was oblivious to the wrecked boat nearby and poked his orange hat loosely hanging off his face.

"Hmmm...he seems dead. But he feels warm. Hm...i wonder..." She all of a sudden was pushed into the sand.

"IS HE ALIVE?!" Dragon unintentionally pushed the teen into the sand. His eyes widened.

"Get that thing out of your mouth!" Trisha slapped Shinzo

"Um...what thing?" Shinzo gave Trisha an innocent look

"YOUR PATCH! GET IT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH! DIDN'T DRAKE TELL YOU NOT TO CHEW THEM?!"

Shinzo shivered. She hated it when Trisha was this scary. She gave Trisha the classic 'Pity Me I Am An Innocent Girl with ADHD' look. Trisha just glared back.

"F-f-fine." She took a napkin out of her pocket, spat out the patch and rolled it up in the tissue. She then pocketed it.

"Here. You'll need it!" Trisha slapped a patch on her forehead, leaving a dark red hand mark surrounding the little square. By now Dragon had fallen to his knees.

"Dragon-sama..." Shinzo looked at him, his hand outstretch toward his son...

* * *

It was one of those nights again. The ones where the whole crew was too bored to do anything but lie down together and look at the stars. It shed a new light on all of them. A crew which was usually loud and rowdy was now gazing at the stars. No Luffy shouting for meat, Usopp telling lies, Franky trying to get cola, Sanji and Zoro fighting, it was just quiet. Quiet.

Suddenly, Luffy broke the silence.

"Zoro, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Zoro is a sissyyyy! He can't do a daree!" Sanji teased.

"Oh shut it ero-cook." Zoro snapped back"

"Zorrrooooo! If you have any siblings, tell me what they are likeeeee!!" Luffy shouted.

Zoro sighed. He can't keep a secret forever, no? "Well, I have a sister who acts just like Luffy, but is MUCH smarter, and very good at chess."

"A SISTER?! CORRUPT GENIUS?! MELLORINEEE!!"

Zoro gave Sanji a death glare. Robin jumped to her feet.

"RORONOA?! CORRUPT GENIUS?! THAT CAN ONLY BE ONE PERSON!!" Robin shouted

"Ah...so the rumours ARE true." Zoro muttered to himself

Robin quickly told the crew who his sister is.

"NANI?!" the others shouted in unison.


	4. From afar you'll see me

**THE ARMY'S REVOLT**

Disclaimers: I do not own One Piece, Trisha, Drake or Neon.

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda while the three other people

are a part of the Neon Drake 39 firm. Now I don't need to get sued.

YES! I OWN TAKONO!!Not, she's just my best friend.

* * *

"QUICKLY! HERE COME THE MARINES!!" Dragon shouted while carrying the young man on his back (like a piggy-back ride). 

"The Marines are coming! The Marines are coming!" Trisha exclaimed

"One by land! Two by sea! Three by doughnuts! AND FOUR BY FLYING SAUSAGES!" Shinzo shouted. The two teens both laughed.

They kept running. After about ten minutes, the number of Marines chasing them increased to 300.

"We're gonna get you!" The Captain said.

"WE NEED A PLAN!!All this running is starting to get really annoying." Shinzo whined

"Then we'll use Plan D." Trisha said

"What's Plan D?" Shinzo asked. Dragon and Trisha started cracking up.

"PLAN DISTRACTION!!" Trisha kicked her toward the crowd of the Marine pursuers.

"BURN-IN-HELL-TRISHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shinzo flew away.

"She'll be okay. Let's go." Dragon ran and Trisha followed. They soon made their getaway.

Shinzo landed infront of the Marines. They approached her with guns and swords.

"Why is it always **_me_**?!"

* * *

"I-I-I can't _believe_ you never told us before!" Nami exclaimed 

"SUGEHHHHH!!"Usopp and Chopper had stars of envy in their eyes.

"Nami, you never asked about my personal life..." Zoro replied.

The crew seemed to resume its normal chaos. But, it had a feeling as if something was...missing. Yes, the feeling was so strong that, they all stopped in their tracks once they realized it. All eyes turned to the captain. He was sitting down cross-legged and seemingly staring into nothing. His eyes cast a gaze of jealousy...no no no...or was it hate? It was a bit strange, considering it was easier to tell Luffy's emotions just by looking at him. But this was different. Nami immediatley understood. She sat down next to him and put an arm around him.

"He never had the time for us did he?" Luffy muttered. "Time to save the world, time to run an army, but," He turned to Nami, not caring who he was talking to. The crew decided to leave them alone, and retreated to their own sleeping quarters.

"No time for mom, no time for Ace or me, no time to get mom when she was arrested. But, he had time for Zoro's sister! A total stranger! What's wrong with him? What's wrong with _me_?" Luffy spilled out the rest of his life's story to Nami, and I am too lazy to write or even THINK about it.

"Oh Luffy." They hugged for a few minutes. Nami found herself starting to blush.

"Oi! Nami!" He shook his head. "I..."

"Yes Luffy?"

"I'm tired!" He yawned and stretched with a light pink tint in his cheeks. "Good night!" He ran off at the speed of light.

"Luffy...you're a nutcase."Nami muttered, and walked down to her sleeping quarters.

* * *

"WHITEBEARD! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!YOU HAVE NOW LOST A VERY VALUABLE CREW MEMBER!" Shanks shouted at Whitebeard 

Whitebeard had a look of genuine guilt and solemn in his eyes. He then spoke in a deep, soothing voice:

"Yes, I understand the consequences of my actions...but, we must now put our act together do something about Blackbeard."

Shanks' facial expressions calmed with content. "Yes, I believe so."

Suddenly, a roar pierced the air as a black haze materialized into the form of Blackbeard.

"WHERE IS HE?!I KNOW YOU ARE HIDING HIM!"

"Who?" Whitebeard asked

"PORTGAS D. ACE OF COURSE! YOU ARE HIDING HIM AND I KNOW IT!"

"Ace-is-alive?" Shanks was astounded. Lucky Roux slipped into his own ship when no one was looking.

"You are a disgrace, Blackbeard," Whitebeard stood up revealing his full height. "showing your face around here, especially without rum."

"Just give me Ace," Blackbeard smirked "or I will be forced to kill you."

"Sencho-san," Ben began.

"Yes?"

"Where's Lucky?"

Shanks looked around. Where was he?

"Hey Red-Hair, I think I'm about to get into a fight now. We'll continue our discussion later." Whitebeard said to his rival.

"Okay." Shanks smirked. "MEN! Move out!" He motioned them to leave and led them of the ship.

END OF CHAPTER


	5. Im A sensation

**THE ARMY'S REVOLT**

Disclaimers: I do not own One Piece, Trisha, Drake or Neon.

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda while the three other people

are a part of the Neon Drake 39 firm. Now I don't need to get sued.

YES! I OWN TAKONO!!Not, she's just my best friend.

* * *

Lucky Roux was back in the safety of his own ship. He didn't chicken out at the sight of Blackbeard, he just needed to tell someone Ace was alive. And fast. He needed to tell someone who had the best chance of ever finding him. Someone who could get through to him and tell him what was going on. He smiled. Exactly who it would be came to his mind as he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.Lucky addressed the paper and started writing a letter that continued to the other side. He sealed it and sent Shanks' dove to deliver it. 

"Good luck...Luffy."

* * *

The next morning... 

The fight was 12 hours old. Blackbeard was suprised the old man could fight this long. Still, he was panting. _'A sign of weakness' _Blackbeard thought as he said to his former captain:

"Surrender now and I will spare you with a less painful death."

"Never. If I do then there would have been no point of me being born a man." Whitebeard replied

"Funny. Ace said something along those lines."

Blackbeard started dematerializing. Whitebeard readied his weapon as he looked around in all directions. Suddenly, he felt a jolt of pain in his chest. A hand was there, with blood pouring from it. The blood was his own. _'So this is the end.'_ Consiousness slowly lost its grasp on him as he fell. His eyes slowly closed.

"CAPTAINNNNNN" The Whitebeard Pirates called out to him.

* * *

-Shinzo's POV- 

He's alive. I know it. His chest slowly moving up and down with each breath. I can't do anything but watch. Just watch. Trisha said if I could sit down for an hour without meds, she'll reward me. Wow, I'm not a five-year-old, I can try to sit down for an hour, but I don't need a stinkin' reward. The satasfaction of doing it in itself is what I really get. Still, he keeps distracting me.

The way he has this pale complexion that reminds you of life, and the freckles that seem to jump right out at you. He has soft hair, which is jet-black, just like Dragon-sama's. His nose seems to posses a young curve, and his lips...it makes you almost want to kiss them...

"SHINZO!!" Drake stormed him. Damn it, he always ruins everything. It makes me wonder how he's actually engaged to Vanessa. Anyway, I better pay attention."Dragon-sama has called an emergency council meeting."

Yay, a council meeting...I snuck my 'Joey Pigza Swallows the Key' book and my 'Dragonball Z' manga under my shirt and followed him. Ugh.

* * *

"MINNA! WAKE UP" Nami called

"HAII MY NAMI-SWANN!!!!!!" Sanji called as he danced onto the deck. The rest of the crew followed suit. They knew how bad Nami would get if you didn't listen to her.

Zoro walked on deck. It was a sunny day. Nothing out of the ordinary. Until---

"OW!" He felt a sharp corner fall on his head, and a letter bounced off. It was addressed to Monkey D. Luffy. "Luffy!!"

"Oi Zoro---what's this?"

"I don't know!"

Luffy opened it and started reading it.

"Zoro gave a love letter to Luffy?!" Sanji and Usopp shouted

"Oh be quiet!" Zoro shot a glare back that would make the devil himself cower in fear.

"AIIIIII!!" The two ran away and played poker.

"Betcha two beli it really is." Usopp whispered to Sanji

"Ur on." Sanji accepted the challenge.

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Soon you'll see me

**THE ARMY'S REVOLT**

Disclaimers: I do not own One Piece, Trisha, Drake or Neon.

One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda while the three other people

are a part of the Neon Drake 39 firm. Now I don't need to get sued.

YES! I OWN TAKONO!!Not, she's just my best friend.

* * *

_Dear Luffy,_

_Ace is alive. Blackbeard is looking for him. He started a fight with Blackbeard. I don't know what happened but I'm afraid to even find out. Be careful, he might even come for you----------_Luffy stopped reading there. His brother was alive. Good. He knew Ace was strong. He didn't worry about him. Now, about Blackbeard. What would happen if he came for him? Luffy bit his thumb in confusion. Would he be strong enough to protect his nakama? Luffy, being Luffy, who infact, hates thinking, decided to drop the matter and worry when the time came.

* * *

"SENCHO-SAN!" Marco ran to Whitebeard, but Blackbeard blocked his path.

"Hehehe...maybe I don't have to bring in Ace or Luffy now. I can just bring in this guy's head."

"Burn in hell, Blackbeard." Marco gritted his teeth.

"Oh and guess what," Blackbeard teased, "I'm now captain of this ship. So if anyone tries to oppose me, they will DIE."

And Blackbeard laughed and laughed and laughed.

* * *

"EVERYONE!" Dragon's voice boomed throught the meeting hall. "DO YOU KNOW WHY WE ARE HERE?"

Shinzo was sitting right next to Dragon, right in his blind spot. She was softly giggling to herself while finishing her "Dragonball Z" manga. She closed it and started reading "Joey Pigza Swallows the Key".

"Apparently, this is an _emergency _meeting...if we knew what it was about we would have some heads up first." Drake pointed out with hints of attitude.

"Ya ya ya Drake...now stop with the attitude and actually answer the question." Dragon mimicked back.

"Ok Dragon-sama...it's that guy there in the infirmary right?"

"Yes. Drake gets it everytime. It always DRAKE. No time for me, or Shuraiya, or Shinzo, or Sankokku, or Kai or MeiMei to show off our genius." Trisha muttered oh-so-very-loudly under her breath.

"No Drake, that's only half of it." Dragon said back

"NANI?!" everyone in the meeting room minus Shinzo shouted.

"Yes. That person there is my son, Portgas D. Ace and our spies have reported that my other son, Monkey D. Luffy, is on his way." Dragon replied

"Oh-my-GOD!" MeiMei of the Art squad shouted and almost instantly, everyone fell out of their seats and started shouting and freaking out. Except for one person.

"OH MY GOD! JOEY SWALLOWED THE KEY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HE SWALLOWED THE FREAKING KEY!" Shinzo was shouting at the book. She stopped and realized all eyes were on her.

"Oh sh--." She muttered under her breath.

**_Busted._**

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
